Tamamo no Mae
Tamamo no Mae((玉藻前), also known as Fox of the Celestial Wears(羽衣狐, Hagoromo Kitsune), is a side character and one of the Driving Forces in DxD: Twice Critical. A mallicious fox spirit who used to be Mutsumi's and Yasaka's companion and a leyline in Japan, she grew greedy and prideful about her control over her domains and tried to usurp the position from other foxes and commanding Youkais. Defeated and sealed inside several Killing Stones(殺生石 Sesshōseki) ''in order to not be ressurected, her current location is unknown. A powerful nine-tailed fox spirit, her soul sealed inside the Killing Stones are being searched by the Youkai Faction in order to be protected and by Berolina Paimon and Ichijou Tsukino in order to be absorbed and analyzed. Appearance When she was still alive, Yasaka describes Tamamo-no-Mae as a fox of unparallel human beauty and grace, her hair being described as dark as the night itself and just as shiny, and her eyes were in a strong tone of bloody crimson, skin so fair that looked that it shone in the gentle moonlight, emanating a pure aura that contrasted with her dark soul. In her true form, however, she was a massive, monstruous-looking grey fox of slit crimson eyes in shot red, several lines of sharp fangs and spiky, unraveled fur, nine tails sprouting from her deriere and a completely malicious aura. Due to her power, Tamamo-no-Mae can manifest herself as a highschool-looking young woman of crimson eyes and long black hair with a gentle voice, while her spirit still emanates death. Personality Tamamo-no-Mae is described as being a pure-looking, gentle, tame and calm fox spirit, said to be a perfect description of a perfect woman. All men would fall for her charm and even her former cohorts such as Yasaka and Mutsumi fondly remember of her as a cool big sister, being supportive, present and undestandable. However, all of that was a façade: In reality, Tamamo was manipulative, sly, cruel and sadistic. She would use her charms in order to prey both men and youkais alike, either to devour them or drown in their riches and life energy until they were no more use for her. She was also quite prideful as her position as one of the most powerful Youkai in Japan, and her arrogance also made her sought the position as the absolute leader of all the Youkai Factions. Even in death, her spirit sealed inside the Killing Stones emanate such intense hatred, arrogance and evil intentions that it kills whoever tries to reach them, and her magical projections in order to lure possible saviours from her prison are always leaking evil intentions and putrid auras, so much they've drove many insane. Not even Takumi could say he could negociate with her, and her existence was better to be forgotten. History Tamamo-no-Mae is one of the fox spirits that serve as a leyline in Japan, and therefore the balance of the supernatural forces are in her control over them. The Center of the Inari Shrines, the most known and numerous shrines in Japan, Tamamo-no-Mae was deemed the strongest, wisest and oldest fox in command in whole Japan, sharing her position with the likes of Yasaka and Mutsumi. Despite her respectful and kind exterior, Tamamo-no-Mae was actually planning to usurp all the leylines for herself, and was known to prey on humans and other youkais out of greed and hunger, even becoming a consort of Emperor Toba in order to absorb his divine energy and gain even more power. Found by her cohorts and deemed as a traitor and a malicious spirit, Tamamo-no-Mae fought her own kin and Faction, the combined forces of all the supernatural faction being too much even for herself, eventually being defeated and, in order to avoid being ressurected, sealed inside a myriad of crimson jewels, which due to their malicious aura and deadly presence, was named the Killing Stones. Ever since, her history has been forgotten and sealed in order for the killing stones to be also forgotten. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Strength -' Being considered the strongest fox spirit who ever lived and absorbing the energy of several other beings before her downfall, Tamamo-no-Mae was an incredibly strong fox spirit with the level of power many times as strong as an Ultimate-class devil, since it took the forces of all the Youkai Factions combined to finally defeat and seal her. A single swipe of her tails were said to cause earthquakes and tsunamis, and her growl was enough to drive many into madness. Fox fire -''' Being a fox youkai, Tamamo is able to create fox flames directly from her body, described as being so hot as the surface of the Sun, not even the flames of Watatsumi being able to match for long periods of time. 'Leylines -' Just like Yasaka and Mutsumi, Tamamo has access to the immense spiritual power flowing throughout her shrines, which being numerous all over Japan, gives her limitless supplies of energy, being compared to at least Tiamat, the strongest Dragon King. 'Killing Intent -' Due to her corruption and malicous spirit and aura, Tamamo-no-Mae exhales an extremely volatile Killing intent even in death and sealed inside a Killing Stone, being to strong it drove many to insanity just by being near one of the stones, and a single touch of it causes instant death. Even her astral projections in order to lure those to find her ooze evil energy. Equipments Killing Stones A Killing Stone ''(殺生石 Sesshōseki) ''is a magical jewel said to contain one of the fragments of Tamamo's soul, served as a prison for her to never escape or be reincarnated again, not even the likes of the Gospel Jester's weapons being able to completely destroy it. A pearl-like jewel that shines with a myriad of dark Colours, despite not being able to escape, Tamamo is still able to communicate from it and even project her aura outside in order to lure possible saviours in her rescue. However, the most known and evilest ability such jewels have is to emanate a powerful killing aura said to kill any human or lesser being that comes in contact with it. One jewel is also able to localize another and grow stronger in contact with one another. It is said that, once all jewels are collected, the resulting energy combined will be enough to shatter the prison and free Tamamo-no-Mae at last. Trivia * Image and appearance based on the character Yuuko Kanoe from '''Dusk Maiden of Amnesia and Hakumen no Mono from Ushio to Tora series. * Her name and history are based on the tales of Tamamo-no-Mae, a legendary fox spirit of Japanese Mythos, also known as Daji. * Tamamo is the only Fox spirit to be death in both DxD: TC! And DxD: R continuities. * Yasaka says that, despite her fame, Tamamo was very self-conscious about her lack of bosom. * So far, she's the only fox spirit that is not named after a number. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Youkai Category:Fox spirit Category:Deceased